baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
September 6
Events 1800s *1888 - The National League Indianapolis Hoosiers club tries its second experimental night game (the first was August 22), but the natural gas illumination is inadequate, and the idea is dropped. 1900s-1930s *1905 - Frank Smith of the Chicago White Sox pitched a no-hitter against the Detroit Tigers, 15–0, in the biggest margin of victory for a no-hitter in American League history. *1912 In an ace pitching duel, Smokey Joe Wood of the Boston Red Sox bests Senators' legend Walter Johnson, 1–0, for his 30th (14th consecutive) victory in a season in which he will win 34. The Red Sox only run is a result of back-to-back doubles by Tris Speaker and Duffy Lewis, the first two-bagger should have been an easy fly out, but the ball lands into an area cordoned off by a rope to section off the overflow Fenway Park crowd. *1924 - In a major effort, Urban Shocker of the St. Louis Browns pitched two complete games against the Chicago White Sox and won both with same score, 6–2. *1935 - St. Louis Cardinals Terry Moore has a perfect day going 6-for-6 against the Boston Braves. 1940s-1970s *1943 - At sixteen years, eight months, five days, Philadelphia Athletics pitcher Carl Scheib became the youngest player to appear in an American League game. *1950 - Don Newcombe missed pitching complete games in a doubleheader for the Brooklyn Dodgers by leaving in the seventh inning of the second game trailing the Philadelphia Phillies, 2–0. Newcombe had won the first game, 2–0. *1954 - Cuban outfielder Carlos Paula integrates the Washington Senators. Next year, in his only full season in the majors, Paula will be given consideration for the AL Rookie of the Year honors as he leads all freshman by hitting .299. *1963 - According to baseball historian Lee Allen, the Cleveland Indians - Washington Senators game is the 100,000th in ML history. Pitcher Bennie Daniels celebrates by beating the Indians, 7–2. *1973 - Two Alou brothers are released by the Yankees on the same day. Felipe is sold to the Expos and Matty goes to the Cardinals. *1976 - Dodgers catcher Steve Yeager was seriously injured when the jagged end of a broken bat struck him in the throat while he was waiting in the on-deck circle. *1977 - The Angels acquire slugger Dave Kingman from San Diego for cash consideration. Nine days later, the Yankees will buy Kingman, making him the first player to wear four uniforms in four divisions in the same year. Kingman, who started the season with the Mets, will hit twenty-six home runs to set the mark for the most by a player with more than two teams. 1980s-1990s *1981: **Despite having won the first-half American League pennant, New York Yankees manager Gene Michael is replaced by Bob Lemon, who managed the club in 1978-79. The Yankees are under .500 in the second half of the season. **Los Angeles Dodgers Fernando Valenzuela beat the St. Louis Cardinals, 5–0, to tie a National League record of seven shutouts by a rookie pitcher. *1982 - Veteran first baseman Willie Stargell, whose jersey #8 is retired, is saluted by 38,000 fans on his day at Pittsburgh's Three Rivers Stadium. The 41-year-old slugger delivers a pinch-hit single in the Pirates' 6–1 win over the Mets. *1995 - Cal Ripken, Jr. of the Baltimore Orioles played in his 2,131st consecutive Major League game to surpass Lou Gehrig's 56-year record. When the game becomes official in the middle of the fifth inning, Ripken takes a victory lap around Camden Yards during the 22-minute standing ovation from the sell-out crowd, including President Bill Clinton. In the game, Ripken went 2-for-4, including a home run, in Baltimore's 4–2 win over California. *1996 - Brett Butler returns to the Dodgers line-up four months after having surgery for throat cancer. The thirty-nine year old center fielder scores the decisive run in a 3–2 victory over the Pittsburgh Pirates. *1996 - Eddie Murray of the Baltimore Orioles became the 15th player in ML history to hit 500 home runs. Murray homered off Felipe Lira in the seventh inning of the Orioles' 5–4, 12-inning loss to Detroit at Camden Yards. Murray also joined Hank Aaron and Willie Mays as the only bigleaguers to reach this milestone and also have at least 3,000 hits. 2000 *2000 - After reaching an agreement with Morgan, Lewis and Bockis LLP, Major League Baseball can now use the URL http://www.mlb.com. The law firm registered the mbl.com in 1994 and refused to release the domain name making it necessary for the sport to use http://www.majorleaguebaseball.com. *2000 - Scott Sheldon of the Texas Rangers became just the third player in ML history to play all nine positions in one game when he did it in a 13-1 loss to the Chicago White Sox. Sheldon joined Bert Campaneris (September 8, 1965) and César Tovar (September 22, 1968) as true utility players. *2001 - Barry Bonds of the San Francisco Giants became the fifth player in ML history to hit 60 home runs in a season during a game against Arizona. He joined Babe Ruth, Roger Maris, Mark McGwire and Sammy Sosa. Bonds, who is the oldest to join this elite group, reaches the historic plateau the quickest needing only 141 games to reach the milestone. *2002 - The Oakland Athletics' 20-game winning streak was snapped as Brad Radke pitched the Minnesota Twins to a 6–0 victory at home. The Athletics fell short of matching the second-longest winning streak in baseball history. The Chicago Cubs of 1880 and 1935 both won 21 straight. Births *1852 - Juice Latham, baseball pioneer (d. 1914) *1864 - Oyster Burns, outfielder (d. 1928) *1888 - Red Faber, Hall of Fame pitcher (d. 1976) *1896 - Paul Zahniser, pitcher (d. 1964) *1899 - Del Bissonette, infielder (d. 1972) *1903 - Tommy Thevenow, infielder (d. 1957) *1911 - Harry Danning, All-Star catcher (d. 2004) *1912 - Vince DiMaggio, All-Star outfielder (d. 1986) *1922 - Harry Perkowski, pitcher *1924 - Hal Jeffcoat, outfielder *1960 - Greg Olson, All-Star catcher *1968 - Pat Meares, infielder *1975 - Derrek Lee, infielder *1978 - Alex Escobar, outfielder *1978 - Frank Brooks, pitcher Deaths *1927 - Lave Cross, player and manager (b. 1866) *1974 - Sammy Hale, infielder (b. 1896) *1981 - Eddie Ainsmith, catcher (b. 1892) *1988 - Lew Krausse, pitcher (b. 1912) *1996 - Barney McCosky, outfielder (b. 1917)